As a connector for connecting a sheet-shaped cable such as a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter referred to as FPC) and other circuit to each other, a connector has been known which is produced by storing, inside of a housing, a terminal member that is connected to an exposed portion of a conductor of an FPC (see Patent Literature 1). In such a connector, the terminal member is connected to the FPC by soldering or press fitting, and then, stored in the housing.
Note that a flexible printed circuit has been known as one of sheet-shaped cables.